


Moan for me

by Anime_weeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, BoyxBoy, M/M, Masterbation, Minor Rape, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: It had happened so suddenly. One minute he was practicing his fast attack with the man in question, when out of nowhere, Tobio had grabbed him by the wrist and led him to what he assumed was his house. Then, the assault had begun.“Kageyama, p-please think about what your doing-““I am”.Those were the first words that kageyama had muttered ever since he had pushed hinata against his bedroom wall.“I’ve thought about this long and hard, and I’m sure I’m making the right decision”.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	Moan for me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so bad at titles it’s unbelievable.
> 
> I’ve shipped these two since they had their first game together (you know, the three on three with Tsukishima, daichi, tanaka etc.) and I couldn’t resist writing a smut about them!

“K-Kageyama... wha-“

“S-stop, w-what are you-“

“Kageyama!”

Tobio couldn’t hear the desperate pleas that had come out of his friend’s mouth, instead focusing solely on Hinata’s skin. He licked up Hinata’s neck, making him drunk with hunger. This wasn’t enough. He wanted more.

Hands rested on his shoulders, trying to push him away. But, he refused, grabbing at the hands and pressing them against the wall he had pushed Hinata onto. He could feel him struggle, but didn’t pay any mind to it, keeping his full attention on the delicious skin he had in his mouth.

Shoyo whimpered pathetically, realising that no matter what, Kageyama would always out do him. Whether it was height or strength, Kageyama always bested him. The feeling of Kageyama’s tongue on his neck made Hinata go crazy, his mouth opening to let out breathy gasps.

It had happened so suddenly. One minute he was practicing his fast attack with the man in question, when out of nowhere, Tobio had grabbed him by the wrist and led him to what he assumed was his house. Then, the assault had begun.

“Kageyama, p-please think about what your doing-“

“I am”.

Those were the first words that kageyama had muttered ever since he had pushed hinata against his bedroom wall.

“I’ve thought about this long and hard, and I’m sure I’m making the right decision”.

Shoyo was left speechless. He... he was thinking... about him? Hinata was instantly pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his shorts and boxers being pulled down by a large hand. He squeaked quietly, feeling Tobio’s breath against his ear.

“Relax, you’re too tense” Tobio whispered into Shoyo’s ear.

He began stroking Hinata’s hard cock, spreading the pre cum up and down with slow strokes. Hinata gasped, putting a hand to his mouth to hide his breathing moans.

“Don’t, I want to hear your moans” Kageyama said as he pulled his hand away from his mouth.

“Kageyama... stop!” Hinata Shouted as he pushed him away.

Kageyama looked at hinata in shock, not expecting him to resist so furiously.

“T-this is wrong” Shoyo whispered, breathing heavily.

“Is it though?” Tobio put his hand on hinata again, massaging his ball sack making Hinata shake and his hands tremble.

“I’ve seen you looking at me, I know you want me. I want you too. So just let this happen.”

He took a daring step towards the orange haired male, hinata not resisting as much as before, much to kageyama’s pleasure.

“B-But-“

“If feels good doesn’t it?”

Hinata’s eyes widened. His lips trembled as kageyama’s face was inches from his own. It did feel good. God, it did. He wanted to feel more, but... would this affect their friendship? The way they play on the court? Would there be any consequences if he actually went through with this? He didn’t want to make a mistake that could have a negative impact on not only his volleyball career, but on one of his closet friends.

“You’re scared, aren’t you?” Hinata looked up into Tobio’s eyes.

“I’ll take care of you, just trust me... like you do on the court”.

Hinata was done. He didn’t waste a second as he pressed his lips against kageyama’s in a passionate kiss. Tobio slipped his tongue into Shoyo’s wet cavern when he moaned, and began exploring every nook and cranny. He began trailing kisses down his neck, leaving purple marks in his wake.

Hinata’s moans and whimpers were like music to his ears, and he wanted to hear more. Although at the moment he was torn. On one hand, he wanted to handle hinata like he was fragile glass, taking extra care to make sure he was comfortable and content.

But on the other hand, he wanted to absolutely wreck the short boy. He wanted to tease him until he screamed, make him beg for his cock until he cried. He would pound the smaller boy into the sheets, not stopping until Shoyo had cummed at least five times. He wanted to ruin him so badly.

The taller boy decided that he should indulge in his darker fantasies at a later date, deciding that his first time should be special. And so that he could spare hinata from the cruel and harsh king he was when in bed.

“Tobio, p-please, I need you I-inside me”

That’s was all he needed before he ripped off both his and the other boy’s shirt and pushed Hinata onto his bed. He quickly took off his pants and boxers and began stroking himself as he watched hinata circle his puckering hole.

“Do you have any lube?” Hinata whispered huskily, surprising Kageyama with his lust filled tone. But also arousing him extremely.

He looked inside his bedside table before pulling out the bottle and tossing it to the boy.

“I want you to finger yourself” kageyama whispered to hinata seductively, making hinata shiver with anticipation.

The blue eyed male sat on the edge of his bed as he watched Shoyo spread the clear paste onto his hands before lowering it down to his hole, never once breaking eye contact with him.

Shoyo inserted two fingers inside of himself, making sure to make his moans and groans extra lewd. He then added three fingers and began pumping them in and out of himself.

“Fuck” kageyama swore, jerking himself off roughly.

Hinata was enjoying himself so much, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted something bigger, better. And he knew exactly what he needed to satisfy his insatiable hunger.

“Please” Hinata whimpered, taking his fingers out and instead spreading open his hole.

Kageyama immediately got up and crawled towards him, grasping his milky white legs and spreading them further apart.

“You ready?”

“Yeah”

Kageyama grabbed his length before pushing the head in. Hinata closed his eyes, small tears welling up. Kageyama quickly kissed them away as he bottomed out, making Shoyo gasp.

He waited for a minute, allowing the smaller of the two adjust before he started pumping in and out. He was going at a moderate pace, before the pleasure of actually being inside of his long lasting crush overtook him. The feeling of Hinata’s walls clamping on the setter’s thick cock was enough to make him crazy and dull his senses. He began slamming into the small decoy, making Shoyo jump in surprise and pleasure.

It was all too much for him, the feeling of Kageyama’s cock slamming into his wet hole. He could feel it enter inside him and come out, the sensations making his mind go hazy.

It wasn’t very long before Hinata cummed, his semen covering his chest. Kageyama soon cummed inside Shoyo before pulling out and laying next to him. The only sound that could be heard was the heavy pants both boys were making.

“T-that was... great” Hinata panted.

“I told you I’d take care of you” Kageyama whispered.

A smile played on Hinata’s lips at that, he really did love the guy. And little did he know that kageyama felt the exact same way. The two players laid there in silence before falling asleep, ending up missing school and practice the next day to hinata’s dismay. Although kageyama didn’t mind, as he just fucked Hinata until he finally shut up about volleyball.

The two boys were content, and were ready to admit their feelings for the other... properly this time.

**Author's Note:**

> You bet your ass that they aren’t going to be the only haikyuu characters I write about. . Sorry this chapter was so short btw. I promise to make others at least a bit longer.


End file.
